Pink-Haired, Blue-Eyed
by ScarredSkull
Summary: On a quite average day for our abnormal Teen Titans, a girl calling herself Luna shows up. Is she who she appears to be? Is she who she claims to be? Or is she... More? More than the team could have ever bargained for? RobRae. Flame me, I dare you. See if I care. For cometgirl2323.
1. Luna Arrives

A story I was requested to do. And so here it is:

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, only Luna.

_+*+_+*For cometgirl2323*+_+*+_

* * *

Just a normal day passing by, for the respective members of the Teen Titans. Just Raven and Robin, new to their relationship, enjoying their time with each other. Beastboy hitting on Terra, who was animatedly laughing and antagonizing him. Cyborg on the phone with Bumblebee while working on his car, his ideal form of bliss. Starfire having a nice time in the park with Silkie, smiling and waving at passerbyers. Everything seemed calm, normal. But things can never be calm and normal now can they?

First let us start at the very beginning. How did our favorite half demon get together with the famous Boy Wonder?

Simple._ He asked her on a date._ You however, were probably fantasizing about some fluffy adorableness filled fluff nugget of happiness that went down beween the two, but that was not the case. After being in a relationship with Starfire for about a month after Tokyo, Robin realized the alien was just too bright and naive for his torn, depressing past and obsessive, dark ways. In time, our very own ebony haired traffic light realized he had developed a small crush on our dark goddess, and very simply, asked her out. He did not want a sappy repeat of what happened with Starfire, it just_ took too damn long. _And thus, the two birds were on a new path; carving and discovering a relationship with one another.

Some of you may say, "That's all good and fine, but how is Terra here?"

Once again, the Teen Titans are not as complicated as they're thought to be. When the world was brought out of the stone Raven put them into, a certain blondie was also released. She hid, she ran, and she tried to deny her past for a long while, afraid that she would be shunned by our fair team. However, when Beastboy found her in that school, after plauging her, and being a complete creeper for several weeks, she gave in and finally admitted her past. Once again, Terra was an official Teen Titan.

Bumblebee and Cyborg, not yet exactly a couple, but everyone was aware it was only a matter of time.

Starfire, not lonely, not angry, not jealous, just a simple Tamaranian happy for her two bird friends; happy for everyone really. It was not in her nature to be much else. And anyway, there was a certain Atlantian she had developed a crush on.

But now on with our happy little story, on an uneventful day for the Titans. _Or so they thought._

"Auuugh!" Beastboy yelled in frustration, throwing his hands up, successfully dropping his controller.

"Can't beaaat me...!" Terra sang, grinning.

Quite suddenly, a loud buzzing was heard.

"What the hell is that?" Beastboy asks, looking around wildly. Raven walks into the main room scowling.

"The doorbell." She hisses. It was amplified to be heard on every floor.

"We have a doorbell?" Beastboy looks bewildered, in his mountain of confusion.

"Not like we'd know. It's either us coming in, or bad guys breaking the door down." Terra shrugs.

"Well, she's not wrong." Raven mutters under her breath.

Robin walks into the room, and sighs audiblly.

"Okay, I'll just get the door then." He says. Raven rolls her eyes.

"I've got it." With that, our violet haired heroine fazes down to the ground level floor, and floats over to the door. Punching in the code, it hisses open. Raven takes a moment to size up the girl standing in front of her.

She has bubblegum pink hair, and wide cerulean blue eyes. She seems pale and muscular, red lipsticked lips and a small button nose. She had her ears pierced, safety pins hanging from the holes; a silver ring on the right side of her bottom lip; and a silver barbel in her belly button. The girl, wearing a pair of black jeans, and a white half shirt with the word "RiOT!" sprawled across in shiny black letters. A pair of black wedge heeled boots were on the grinning girls feet, as she fiddled with her white studded belt.

"We don't allow tourists. How did you even get on the island?" Her brow furrows, and the girl smiles bigger.

"I'm no tourist. I'm Luna, and I flew over here." Luna's smile then disappears, for a more emotionless face, as she takes a few deep breaths.

"Well,_ Luna_, get out." Raven says, venom dripping from her words.

Luna frowns.

"Please, let me come in. I came... I came seeking help. The future, it's in danger. I'm the danger. In the future, this team no longer exists, and you're the only ones who can help." Luna pleads, her blue eyes sparkling with hope, and at the same time, and inner terror.

* * *

I hope you ducklings enjoyed, I'll update as often as possible.

cometgirl2323, how'd I do for the first chapter?

Review, ducklings!


	2. Luna Reveals All

Disclaimer: I only own Luna, and Rockette Goodman, though Rockette really has no part in this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Raven eyes her again.

"Why are you dangerous?"

"Let me in, and I'll explain, I swear." Luna says.

Reluctantly, Raven lets her in.

"Take my hand and I'll faze us into the main room on the fifth floor." Raven says.

"Oh, I can faze there myself." Luna grins and jumps into the air, and fazes up, only to have Raven dumbfoundedly follow her. Upon both reaching the main room, Raven looks wildly at the girl then at her team.

"This is 's dangerous to the future and came here looking for help. She was just about to tell her story." Raven says, sitting neatly on the couch. At this moment, Beastboy and Terra turn off the tv, leaning forward. Cyborg walks in, explaining to Starfire something about cars. She had walked in through the garage, and found Cyborg, after letting Silkie into the Tower. The pair happened to walk in together.

"Joyous, new friends!" Starfire squeals flying to hug Luna. "Whatisyourname?Wheredoyoucomefrom?Whatisyourfavoritefood?Canwebefriends?" She procceeds to ask, quite quickly. Luna looks bewildered.

"Um." Luna casts a glance at Raven, who nods. "I'm Luna, I'm from the future Jump City, I like pizza, and sure.."

"GLORIOUS, NEW FRIEND LUNA! I AM-" Starfire shouts only to be cut off.  
"Starfire, I know." Luna smiles uneasily. "I'm from the future. While this team has gone their seperate way in the future, they teach about you guys in all the American history classes. Especially during the Jump City history lessons. You're Beastboy, Robin, Cyborg, Terra, and you're Raven." Luna points to each one, saying the names.

"SWEET, I'M FAMOUS!" Beastboy cheers.

"It's an honor to meet you all, honestly." Luna grins. "I don't know what year I was put into, what year is it, and what're your ages?"

"It's Saturday July eleventh two thousand twelve, I'm eighteen, Raven will be eighteen in a week, Beastboy and Terra are sixteen, and Cyborg and Starfire are nineteen." Robin says. Luna grins slightly.

"I'm nineteen, and from twenty two years in the future." Luna says quietly.

"So you'll be born in.." Beastboy counts on his fingers, mouthing the numbers. "Three years!"

Luna nods.

"So, life story. Let's get going." Raven monotones.

"I can't tell you why, but it is really dangerous that I'm talking to you guys of all people... My name is Luna G-" She pauses, shaking her head slightly. "Luna Goodman. Like I said, I'm from Jump City twenty two years from now, and I can't tell you anything that would endanger the future, or change it. But anyway, I am.." she pauses, seeming to go over the facts in her head, as if she would get them wrong. "H-half demon, and half human. I can't give open details about how this came to be, but I am also the daughter of Trigon, however my mother is a human named-" Luna's eyebrows furrow as she tries to remember. "Rockette Goodman. Yes, Raven that would make me your half sister. We do share common powers. Rockette wanted nothing to do with me, I am a child of rape, and only remind her of evil memories and evil to come. She cast me out. I however, was raised in... Gotham. By a hero... calling herself Jinx, who said she knew how my powers worked. She took me in after finding me wandering the streets, muttering about how I was never allowed home. I was four." Luna recalls her painful past, but shows no emotions about it. However, a lamp blows up after being coated in lilac energy. Raven frowns.

"Your story seems shady. As if you're making it up."

"I'm not, I swear!" Luna cries out. Raven cringes.

"Your birthday. When is it? How much time do we have until you carry out the prophecy?"

"My birthday was May twenty first. We have three days." Luna whispers.

"Why did you wait so long to come?" Robin asks.

"I tried to bring you guys together in the future agreed to come. The other four were busy for significant and worthy reasons." Luna frowns.

The six Titans exchange glances.

"We'll help you. But then you must go back to your own time, Luna. The longer you're here, the more dangerous this gets. It's bad enough you have to unleash this in the past, luckily the event freezes time." Robin says sternly. Luna nods.

"I'll show ya to your room, little lady.' Cyborg smiles, leading her away, Starfire floating behind them, babbling about how much fun they'll have, the poor naive thing. Beastboy and Terra decided to go for ice cream, after all, it was the middle of a hot July afternoon.

The two birds of the team, now the only ones in the room, exchange glances.

"I can't explain it," Robin starts.

"But she seems so.." Raven trails off.

"Familiar." Robin finishes. Raven nods.

"Her past... I think there's things she's lying about."

"Probably a cover so she doesn't fuck the future up."

"That would explain why she wasn't acting upset about her past... And blew up a lamp after being claimed by guilt. But if that's not her past... What is?" Raven asks. Robin shrugs.

"Like I said. It's a cover so she doesn't screw over the future. As curious as we are... I don't believe she can tell us the truth. It'd be too dangerous."

"Think we'll figure it out in the future?" Raven asks quietly.

"Absolutely. She said it was dangerous to be talking to our team specifically." Robin smiles softly at the violet haired half-demon. Only to earn a defeated sigh from Raven.

* * *

Chapter Two released! (: I don't intend this story to be long. I should have it completed by Monday, at about seven chapters. I don't want the story to be two rushed, but this time I know what's happening next and how it ends, unlike my other stories where it's kinda open ended.

Review!


	3. Again?

The two birds join hands, and Robin leads her to the roof.

"Robin... What if we don't succeed this time? What if she can't destroy him? What if-" Raven's silenced by Robin's finger pressing against her lips.

"We will succeed. She can destroy him, she has you to help her. Don't worry. She's from the future, which means there is one."

Raven kisses him gently on the lips, but quickly frowns."She could be disrupting that by being here."

"Raven.."

"But-"

"We agreed to help Luna, and we know what we're doing. Don't worry."

Raven doesn't respond this time, only sighs.

"What do we do for the three days?"

"Well, today will be spent testing Luna's powers, tomorrow we'll all work on our ablilities, and the day after will be spent resting and relaxing so we're prepared for Trigon's arrival."

* * *

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Just go through this course so we can train your abilities." Robin nods at her, and Terra gives her a quick hug.

"I did it once too." She whispers in Luna's ear. Luna nods, and starts at the beginning. She starts to levitate through, sending blasts of energy at anything shot at her. Something is about to close in on her, and she held them back with her energy. Suddenly energy fields kept her from levitating, and she was forced to land and start running. Zipping through, she lept over a surprise hole in the ground, flipping over it and pushing on a falling rock for an extra boost. At the end, she had gotten through in 5.02 minutes.

"Robin."

"She might be more qualified for this than you were Raven." Robin says quietly. Raven nods once.

"She has to be. If he is coming back, he'll be stronger." She whispers, "Whoever trained her knew that."

"She said a future Jinx takes her in. Why would Jinx know that?"

"Kid Flash might've told her."

"Or maybe future us did." Robin rubs his chin. "In case Trigon ever tried to target her."

"Plausible." Raven shrugs.

"Yo, Rae! Rob! We're goin' for pizza, an' you two aren't allowed to stay here alone!" Cyborg shouts, waving madly at them.

The pair runs over, curious looks on their faces.

"Why not?" Raven asks.

"Well, 'cause you two are datin' now, and I will not allow you-" Cy jabs Robin's torso, giving him a look. "-to be all over my lil' sis."

Robin, trying to hide an embarressed blush, reaches for Raven's hand. Instead, she pulls up her hood, shooting him a 'not now' look.

"You know I'm not like that." Robin defends himself, under his team's questioning glare. Luna turns away, a grossed out look on her face, as she mentally thrrows up.

"And you know I wouldn't let him, even if he were." Raven says, crossing her arms. Cyborg is about to respond, when Luna cuts him off.

"Do you guys want pizza or not?" She asks. Raven nods, and takes Robin's hand.

"We'll take the R-Cycle and meet you there."

"Oh no, we have more people. Take Raven's car." Cyborg says. Raven blushes, her car was a well kept secret.

"You have your own car?" Robin asks.

"I like to go out to cafes sometimes, and I help Cyborg rebuild his T-Car often enough, and I have a drivers license, so when he was bored one day, he built me a car." She explains.

"Oh." Robin shrugs, "Each car seats five, and theres seven of us."

In the garage, Raven pulls a single key ring off her belt. it has a simple antique looking key, and a round black tab with a lock and unlock button on it. Pressing the unlock button, she walks into a shadowy part of the garage, where the motion sensor lights flick on, illuminating a car just like the T-Car but instead of white and baby blue, it was black and navy. Raven opens the driver side door and climbs in, and when Beastboy tries to get in, shakes her head.

"You're riding with Cyborg." She says simply. The green boys ears droop, and he takes Terra's hand, pulling her into Cyborg's car. Robin slides in next to Raven, and Starfire takes Luna's hand, dragging her into Raven's car. Both cars pull out of the garage, and into a tunnel that goes under water to take you from the island to the mainland. They emerge in an abandoned-looking warehouse, where Cyborg presses a button that open a garage door, and they pull out of the warehouse, heading for the pizza parlor.

* * *

About an hour later, Raven enters a room, the silence hiding one well-kept secret.

"Is everyone asleep?"

"Everyone but you." Raven smiles softly, but the darkness of the room betrays not an inch of her features. The light flips on, revealing Robin clad in gray sweatpants, shirtless, and a mask haphazardly stuck to his face. With a slight eyeroll, Raven, clad in a loose long-sleeved black shirt and short, tight black shorts with her hair tied haphazaradly in a bun on her head, walks over to the masked boy, and into his embrace, cuddling her head into the crook of his neck. With a flick of her powers, a single lamp illuminates the room in a soft cozy glow, and the rest of the light snap out. Robin releases her and gets in his red-sheeted bed, and Raven, who'd brought along a large fluffy black blanket, crawls in and cuddles up to him, though under her own blanket instead of his.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Startled awake from her dream, believing Cyborg is pounding on the door, she sits up too fast, and in her dizziness, manages to roll off the side of Robin's bed, with a soft thunk. In all actuality, it was Beastboy, subconsiously flailing in his sleep. Robin's eyes flutter open, his mask only half stuck to his face. Ripping it off, he looks around for the source of the noise.

"Rae, what the hell is going on?" Robin blinks at her. She lifts her tired eyes from the floor to him, his confused cerulean gaze fixated on her amethyst one.

"R-Robin, y-your mask."

He blinks again.

"What about it?"

"It's not on."

"I guess not."

"But-" Raven looks away. "Your eyes, they're so honest."

"What do you see in them?" Robin asks quietly, a hint of a smile quirking at his lips.

"I cannot define such an emotion, I do not know what it is."

And in that moment, Robin springs from his bed, and onto Raven, knocking her from her sitting position back onto the floor, him pinning her arms.

"Bullshit." Robin smirks at the empath.

"It's more than compassion." Raven looks away, frowning. "That emotion is foriegn to me."

"Bullshit." Robin growls again. Raven looks up at him, her eyes shining with curiosity. They seemed to be asking, 'is it really true, could your eyes betray such a thing?'.

Raven blinks.

"I-"

She's cut off as Robin presses his lips against hers, only to deepen the kiss, and it gets stronger, rougher. She responds instantly, her eyes closing, and soon they hear light footsteps walking past Robin's door.

The pair springs apart, looking sheepish. Each one stands up, looking away from each other, as if they'd been caught doing something wrong, when they hadn't.

"You should go back to your room before we're caught."

"Probably." Raven sighs, glancing at Robin.

"Rae."

"Huh?" Raven looks at him, and he grabs her chin, lightly kissing her lips, so softly she doubted it had even happened. She wrapped her blanket around herself, and walked out of his bedroom, and down the hall to her own. All the while, her fingertips pressed against her lips, the exact spot Robin had stolen a kiss from.

* * *

Training Day: Robin worked everyone, from randomly attacking his teammates, to pushing them farther than they'd ever gone. However, he could've been just a little more careful..

Luna sat on the couch, flipping through a magazine, absentmindedly. Her mind was somewhere else, as she was thinking about her parents. Worrying, was more like it. If they ever came into contact and figured out exactly who she was, the world would be forever changed. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she was kicked in the shoulder, and an arm wrapped around her neck. She bit the arm, and it released her, so she sprang up, whipping around, and hit one well aimed punch to her attackers face. Who happened to be Robin.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" her hands covered her mouth, and Robin chuckled, standing up.

"Good job. Now- Can you call Raven?" he managed to cough out, holding his nose. Nodding, Luna took off. Raven entered the room, Luna worridly following.

"HeattackedmeandIpunchedhimhi snoseisbleedingandI'msorrypleasedon'tkillmeitwasanaccident-"

She's cut off as Raven slaps her hand over her mouth.

"Shut _up_. I can't even understand what y-" Raven stops, as she notices Boy Wonder holding his broken, and bleeding nose. "_Again_?"

Robin looks up sheepishly.

"Stop attacking people, Boy Blunder, or I'm not healing you again, and we'll all get our asses whooped." Raven sighs, walking over. Luna chuckles, watching as the purple haired half-demon presses her hands on the infamous Boy Blunder's nose. Her hands glow blue, and Luna watches, a slight grin on her face.

* * *

All the Titans were sitting around, after Robin's fifth broken nose, the last one, which had coincedentally been Luna's fault the tally came to Cyborg breaking it once, Luna once, and Raven... Happened to break it three different times in one day. They were nervously looking at one another. Robin's nose issues had been yesterday. Which meant... Tomorrow.

Tomorrow was destined for doom.

Doom was welcomed in such a Tower.

Doom did not faze them. It would be destroyed, as would any threat would.

* * *

Review, ducklings !

Hope you liked!

RobRae moments- SQUEAL.


	4. Blood will Rain From The Sky

The Titans give each other pained looks.

"It's happening." Raven says quietly, putting a forcefield around her team.

"She's gone." Beastboy mumbles.

"Find her." Robin hisses. And with that, Raven, once again, puts a small amout of her powers into her teammates. In a moment, they've split up, heading through the city.

* * *

"Bring him into this world!" A teenager, with ebony hair, red eyes, and pale skin growls at Luna. He's wearing a black t-shirt, red jeans, and biker boots. Just because the parents are superheroes doesn't mean their kids will be. Tears are welling up in Luna's eyes, as she floats in the air, staring down the mysterious boy.

"Cade, STOP! Don't do this!" Luna screams, tears starting to shed from her eyes.

"You have a duty to fulfill, Luna. Even the past cannot hide you from destiny!" He shouts back.

"I don't want to fight!"

"We've fought before, you know this. I'm not the boy I once was, Luna."

"NO!" She screams, her voice sounding shrill and desperate. Cade laughs, surging forward, and grabbing her wrists. He starts flying downward, crashing through the street and into an underground room with a large diamond drawn on the floor.

"I... Won't... Do... It... I... REFUSE!" Luna screams, anger pouring from her. Cade smirks, only for Luna to rip her arms away from him, and punch his chest. She jumps into the air and kicks his head.

"You will." He says, cracking his neck.  
"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" She screeches, only for him to punch her stomach. She yells in pain, and he shoves her onto the diamond engraved on the floor. A sudden wall of white energy encases the diamond, locking her in. Raven lands in the pit just as a surge of white energy floods into Luna. For an unknown reason, Raven feels as if her heart is being torn from her chest.

"Luna!" She yells. The dark-haired boy steps out of the shadows.

"You were the first portal. You were saved, you stopped the end. You can be sure you won't be doing that again." Cade smirks.

"Rilasciare il demone dentro, purificare questo mondo di sangue, nulla sarà lasciato in piedi... Azarath... Metrion... ZINTHOS!" Luna shouts the incantation suddenly.

Raven lunges at the boy, as a blast of hot, dry air spreaps out from the diamond, washing over the world. Blood starts to rain from the sky, in a fatal storm. The boy laughs, as a Raven's hand connects with a wall of red energy. Suddenly, Terra drops down into the hole.

"So this is what the end of the world was like... Wicked." She grins. Raven rolls her eyes, and with a glare at the mysterious boy, grabs Terra's arm and flies high above the city. The team is standing on the roof of a Wayne Enterprises building. She lands, and Terra runs over to Beastboy. Starfire looks around, hiding under the 'W' to be out of the falling blood. Cyborg crosses his arms, watching as Robin runs over to Raven. Terra's head is tinted red with the blood, curling delicately. Raven's hair hangs limply an odd maroon color, and Robin's just hangs sadly in his mask. Beastboy happens to be cowering under the 'A', arms around Terra.

"What do we do now...?" Beastboy asks quietly.

"We save her." Raven states, deathly serious.

* * *

OOOOOOOHHHHH DAMN.

Trigon arrives... Fuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkkkk.

How do the fix this?

Review!

And yes, Cade IS someone's son. Two old teen heroes. One that was in the show, and one that wasn't, can you guess? (; Preview of the final chapter if you guess right!


	5. Banished

Only own the plot

Sorry I've been gone... Here you ducklings are!

* * *

"I'm going for her." Robin states. Raven frowns.

"Robin... I'll know this better than you... Plus, they wouldn't attack their own. Even through my father's command- I'm still bound to them by blood. I'll save Luna and come back." Raven seriously looks at him.

"Rae-"

"No, it's the best way, Robin."

"Rob, she's right. Fastest way to take Trigon down. But we'll really have to keep him occupied or he'll know Raven's gone for Luna." Cyborg pitches in.

"Dude, she can do it better than any of us." Beastboy says. Robin grudgingly nods.

"I guess so..." Robin frowns but then steps forward, putting his lips very near Raven's ear.

"Promise me you'll come back." He whispers. Raven pulls back so she can see him.

"I promise." She states quietly, and kisses him before heading back to where she left a certain black haired-red eyed boy. Cade floats above a huge diamond shaped hole in the ground, frowning.

Narrowing her eyes, she shows up behind the boy.

"You." She spits, roundhouse kicking him.

"Ah, Raven. If only you knew how closely entertwined your future is with these events..." Cade smiles, punching her stomach.

"I don't need to know." Raven shrugs, blood trickling from her mouth, beginning to step down the stairs that will take her into Hell.

"You can't go down there." He says, his lips brushing the back of her neck. Raven could feel the waves of discomfort rolling off him.

"You seem quite uncomfortable, boy." She smirks slightly, she was getting into his mind.

He's quiet for a moment, and Raven full-on smirks under her hood. Leave it to Trigon to pick a boy straddling the lines of good and bad- He felt remorse for doing that to Luna, he cared greatly for the girl.

"It's wrong." He says quietly.

"What is?" Raven asks, mentally commanding demons on her descent.

"Everything I'm doing." He says. Raven smiles.

"You boy... Are like me and Luna. A fate with Trigon that can be avoided. I see that there is one way to save Luna."

"Why would I want to save her? I put her there."

"Ask yourself these questions, not me."

Cade goes quiet for a moment again.

"How do we save her? I feel as though she won't trust me ever again."

"She's not herself as of to Trigon and rebel... It'll keep him occupied. I have to save her."

Cade watches her.

"Why save a stranger?"

Raven chuckles lightly.

"Because she is in need of help." Raven says simply. He looks baffled for a moment, then nods.

"I see. I shall go preoccupy Trigon." He says, flying away. Raven looks around. It's dark- For now. It's only a matter of time before- a fireball wizzes past her head with a sizzle. She sighs, and sets her sights on the fire-incarnate demon.

"You. I am your master and you will treat me as such." Raven announces. For a moment it appears confused, then starts to back off.

"Tell your brothers if I am attacked they will be extinguished. And if Trigon gives orders, you will not inform him of my wishes."

The demon seems skeptical with its silence, but then goes off, and Raven sighs in relief. After wandering along stone-carved paths for a while, Raven recognizes silver grates in the wall. She swiftly kicked one in with a clamour, and crawled through the hole.

"Luna." She softly calls out. However, all that greets her is a human toddler, with bright pink hair, wide blue eyes, and a chubby face. The child, however, is skinny with a short stature.

"Azarath- You seem more human than I ever did, for a half-demon." Raven mutters under her breath. Luna's wide eyes turn to her, and Raven holds up her hands.

"You no bad. You good, you take care of Luna." She asks.

"Good, good- yes good. Come with me?" Raven blinks, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"Yes. Good take Luna away from bad- So much bad, bad, bad." She says quietly. Raven nods, and walks over, scooping up the light child.

"You're much calmer than I ever was." She says lightly, chewing on her lip.

"You done this?" The toddler asked, because as every child, she was ever-curious.

"Yes." Raven says. She wasn't good with this whole toddler thing. After that Luna grows quiet. Raven switches Luna to her other hip, bouncing her slightly, much to Luna's amusement. You could tell by her loud, content giggles.

"Shh, Luna, be quiet."

"Good tell Luna quiet, Luna quiet." She whispers back. After countless minutes retracing her steps, Raven comes to the stairs that brought her down there. When she reaches the top, she sets Luna on her feet. Not a good idea, because Luna toddled away, eyes wide and studying the blood-slick world. Raven quickly went after her, and picked her up again.

And that's when Beastboy, looking completely unharmed, landed at her feet.

Luna shrieked, squirming against Raven's tightening arms. Luna fidgeted and dropped from her arms, taking one last glance at the writhing green boy, and took off as fast as her little feet could take her. After all, she was mysteriously wearing a black sundress and no shoes. Raven wasn't paying attention to the toddler, and was staring at Beastboy's contorted and pained face, when his eyes flew open.

It was then that she realized that his eyes were clouded over and he was struggling against an unknown force.

Realization slammed into her like a ton of bricks. Trigon had slipped into her teammates minds- and all of them were now reliving their worst nightmares over and over again. Blood rain still poured around them, and her teammates were each engaged in their own one-sided battle. The mysterious boy that never told Raven his name, had already been striped of his powers and was fighting of his other-self. The dark side, the side he had been for so long, he was now attempting to fight. Raven wanted to wish him luck, tell him he could do it- but she had no time. In seconds Trigon might look up from his amusement and notice her. Raven had to find Luna, and now. She couldn't see past the curtain of blood falling from the sky. She ran fast, slipping occasionally, until she found Luna, huddled in a tight ball, hiding behind a rock, that if he looked up, Trigon could easily see over.

Raven grabbed Luna's chubby baby face, and looked into her eyes.

"No matter what you see, Luna, it's not real. None of it. Okay? Don't let him fool you." Raven whispered, when a sudden fire sparked between the two, causing Raven to jump away from Luna.

"You can't stop me this time, Daughter. You can't save her." Trigon boomed. Her teammates, and Cade, dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"I can." She told him defiantly.

"Then you will watch the girl suffer." He declares, as Luna's eyes get misty and clouded over.

"Mama!" She screams loudly, her hands flinging out wildly. "Daddy!"

"Luna!" Raven yells, but she isn't heard.

"Bad man! Bad man! No hurt! No hurt Luna!" She pleads, only to scream in a pain that no toddler should know. Luna screams on repeat, as the memory replays before her eyes over and over again.

"Luna! It isn't real!" Raven screams, before she herself is hit by wave after wave of flames from her father. Covered in burns, Raven falls uselessly to the ground.

Except Luna heard her yells. The small, afraid girl realizes she's being controlled, that the pain she's feeling isn't real, that her parents are okay. A blinding flash of color sizzles out of nowhere, and suddenly Luna stand there, in a long black torn up dress, her eyes containing a fury only someone with demon blood could contain.

"You. Don't. Control. Me." Luna declares each word, as if she was throwing a knife with each sound. "HOW DARE YOU!" She then screams, and whips one handful of dark energy at him. It explodes on his chest, and soon she sends thousands of them at him.

"Your mother taught you well, Luna. But not well enough." He laughs cruelly.

"My mother taught me fine, Trigon. We are done here. You are hereby banished from this realm! AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Luna screams, flinging a huge blast at him. He screams in agony, and disappears in a flash of light. Drained physically, Luna drops to the ground, but only closes her eyes after the world is restored to its glory.

* * *

What do you guys think?

Review!


	6. This one's for you, Iguvv

Okay, ducklings, I have recieved a review and felt the need to respond, however, it was a guest.

So, Iguvv, this is for you.

The review read: "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?THIS STORY IS SO DAMN f***ING HORRIBLE!"

Your pointless hatred and assholey-ness is appreciated, thank you.

How about, if you don't like a story, don't read five fucking chapters and you instead move on with your fucking life?

I didn't make you read the story, don't be like that. Seriously.

However, I enjoy your hatred. It amuses me. If you see this, that means you've once again clicked on this story, which amuses me further. If you hate it so goddamn much, what the fuck at you doing here?

If you review with more spewing of your hatred to try and 'redeem' your 'coolness' or something, keep in mind, _I don't give two flyng fucks._

__Spew your negativity somewhere else. I'm busy, and my life has no time for you being an asshole.

Thanks again Iguvv, have a pleasent day.


	7. Luna's Leave

Disclaimer: No own Teen Titans. *sad eyes*

This is short. Not much of a chapter. Kinda abrupt.

* * *

When Luna opens her eyes, all she sees is Robin, Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, Terra and Cade surrounding her.

"Hi." She states, staring at the gray tower ceiling.

"How do you feel?" Robin asks.

"I feel... Normal. But I don't know what to do with myself."

"I know that feeling." Raven half-smiles.

"Luna, we should get back to our time." Cade says slowly. Luna watches him for a moment, as an image of him fighting his other-self appears in her mind.  
"Yes. We should. Well, Titans... Thank you." Luna says awkwardly.

"Thank you for showing me the light." Cade says simply, randomly spinning around a square of red energy in his hand.

"It's really not something we did. It was how you cared for Luna." Robin says slowly. Luna turns a light shade of pink, and Cade grins.

"I wish I'd seen it sooner." He says.

With that, Luna hugged Raven and Robin tightly, and then the rest of the Titans. Joining hands with Cade, of whom the Titans still did not know his name, Luna muttered a spell. Then, they were gone.

* * *

Like I said, short. Nothing eventful happens... Because this is not the end. Stay tuned for the epilouge.


	8. Ridely Grayson: The Epilouge

Disclaimer: Teen Titans = Not my property. I can wish upon a star all I want, it isn't happening. Sadness.

And now- The **_EPILOUGE_**

* * *

After 2 1/2 years, Luna had albeit been forgotten. She left upon waking in the tower, her hand curled around nameless boy's. According to her, Luna would literally be born in mere monthes. One could only hope that the backround she had given them was false, the sadness that weighed it down. Raven knew all too well that Luna was clever, and that could very well not be her life.

* * *

Raven shivers, and lowers herself onto the couch. After monthes of debataes, the birds finally convinced Cyborg to let them move into a small modern house on the edge of the island. It was nice, Robin could still lead efficiently, still fulfill all his duties, and live alone with his wife.

"Dick." Raven called out. She heard the stove wink off, and he walked into their family room, drying his hands on his pants. Raven herself was in an old 'Robin' t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse. He was wearing dark blue jeans, and a gray t-shirt, barefoot, as usual.

"What's wrong, Rae?" He asked, his blue eyes holding concern. He had told the team about a year ago his identity, and no civilians were allowed on the island without permission from the team.

She shakily lets out a breath.

"Don't be mad at me, Dick."

"Rae, what's the matter?"

She chews on her lip, amethyst eyes staring up at him.

"I'm pregnant."

"That's great! Why are you so upset?"

"We're still heroes, just getting on our feet, how the hell will we raise a child?"

"Same way as everyone else. By loving them." He smiles as he places a soft kiss on her forehead, laying a hand on her flat stomach.

* * *

9 Monthes Later

Raven held her swollen midesction as she lowered herself onto the couch. Robin sat next to her, and moved her shirt up. He place a kiss on her stomach and rubbed it gently, only for Raven to smile at him.

"Can you grab me a glass of water?" She asks, and he nods, getting up and walking into the kitchen. Suddenly, she gripped the couch and held in a moan of pain."Dick, come here, now!" She calls out between breaths, as a wet spot appeared on the couch.

"I thought you wanted water?" He walks in holding the glass. Upon seeing his wife, he drops the cup, where it shatters on the floor. He slaps a mask on his face, and rushes over to her, scooping her up. He presses a red button on the wall, connecting them to the tower.

"Yo Rob, it's like midnight, what do you want?" Cyborg's voice echos through the home.

"Get the T-Car, we have to go to the hospital." Robin says. Now he'd dealt with bombs, super villians, been to Hell and back, all without blinking an eye. Right now, he sounded absolutely petrified.

* * *

At The Hospital

"What shall we name her?" Robin asks. Raven lay in the hospital bed, violet hair splayed around her head, a thin veil of sweat coating her face.

Raven chuckled breathlessly.

"Ridely?" Raven says.

"I like it."

After a few minutes, a small pale baby girl with light lilac hair and cerulean eyes is brought in and given to Raven.

The child didn't cry, only smiled at her mother, her wide cerulean eyes gleaming. Robin sat next to Raven in the bed, smiling at his wife and daughter. He kissed each one's forehead.

* * *

Three Years Later

Young Ridely had only just learned to talk. When her pale hair started to grow in, for whatever reason, it didn't stay the same color. It grew in a bright, bubblegum pink color.

Dick flopped onto the couch, as Raven sat next to him. Bumblebee and Cyborg were sitting next to each other on the floor, now married. Same a Beasboy and Terra, Starfire and Aqualad, Argent and Superboy, and Jinx and Kidflash. Speedy was still up to his old games as a ladies man, andhadn't brought anyone to the gathering. Ridely was teetering around, trying to open presents. People were laughing and talking, when Dick pulled the three year old into his lap.

"Ridely, you can open presents after you answer some questions. When is your birthday?"

"May Tenty Fist!" She claps, trying to say 'May Twenty First'.

"Good job, sweetie."

"How old are you?" Beastboy asks.

"Tee!" She giggles, clapping, holding up three fingers.

"What is your name?" Argent coos, her own three year old plopping into Superboy's lap.

"Luna!" She giggles, clear as day. Suddenly everyone goes silent.

"Did she just say-"

"Luna?" Raven repeats. The girl nods. Everything clicks into place as Raven stands up.

"Oh god, it all makes sense. Pink hair, your eyes, the birthday date, the shady backround she told us... Dick, Luna- She was our daughter!" Raven bursts. The room remains silent as the process it. Superboy, on instinct, wraps his arms around his son Cade, who had his father's hair, but his mother's eyes and complexion.

* * *

Ridely eventually grew out of being called Luna when she turned about eight. She was now eleven, and ready to fight alongside her parents.

"You'll need a superhero name." Raven tells her daughter.

"Luna." Nightwing walks into the room, and Ridely grins.

"Perfect." She smiles at her father.

* * *

Eight Years Later

Raven shook, the words echoing through her brain.

A nineteen year old girl with long pink hair and blue eyes stares with a concerned gaze at her mother.

"Dick. Call the Titans. Call the Titans, NOW." Raven clutched her head, her daughter's prophecy echoing through her head, like a familiar ghost.

It was hours later when they realized no one could come to their aid.

Superboy and Argent were in denial that their very own blood had turned into a villain, hours after shattering Ridely's heart. The long-time couple had broken up only a week beforehand. Cade had mysteriously disappeared, and his cold body was found in the river. It was as if his very soul had been sucked from him.

Beastboy and Terra had six year old twins that were green skinned, blonde haired, and blue eyed. They always shape-shifted randomly, and had troubles controlling their earth powers.

Cyborg and Bumblebee had just brought their third child into the world.

Aqualad and Starfire had taken their own six children on a family trip to Tamaran... Where they couldn't be contacted.

Speedy had said something about a drunken Vegas marriage a few monthes ago and then went off the maps.

Jinx and Kid Flash were beginning to train their eight year old triplets about their powers.

No Titans could be contacted.

"Rae. We have to send her back." Richard took his wife's hand. "I'll get her filled in on her backround and what she is to tell us. You go prepare the spell to send her back in time."

She shugged her daughter tightly and disappeared into the house.

_**The End**_

Hope I got some surprises in there.

Hope it makes sense...

What do you guys think about a sequel, about Cade and his life?

Review!


End file.
